In the construction industry, framing is a building technique by which a frame of rigid elements is constructed for a building. Exterior and interior wall elements, roof and ceiling elements, windows, doorways, and other elements of the structure are then attached to the frame according to the specifications for the building.
Cold form metal framing is one method of framing used widely in commercial construction, and increasingly in residential construction as well. Light gauge metal studs are used in the framing of a structure. Wall sections usually include a metal track secured to the structure of the floor, and often a corresponding metal track for the top of the wall secured to a structure of the ceiling, such as a joist or rafter. Studs are implemented in these metal tracks to form a frame for the wall section.
Building specifications generally specify placement of studs, such as for a wall section, with set increments of space between each stud. These increments must be measured out fairly accurately, typically using a tape measure, to ensure accurate installation of the studs for a wall section in a framing project. Additionally, each stud needs to be squared, leveled, and fastened into the floor and ceiling.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a tool that addresses one or more of the issues discussed above in order to provide an efficient solution for accurately framing a structure.